Nerve
by EmpressAND
Summary: The 70th Annual Hunger games. Cordelia Kersey volunteers for Annie Cresta. Finnick/OC.


I went to see Mockingjay and after this idea popped into my head.

Let me know what you guys think. I really wanna know!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. Never ever will I ever own it. I only own this OC's and that is it. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collin's brain, lucky thing. **

* * *

><p>I moved a pile of papers to the side of my desk before letting out a small sigh. Looking down at the now organized desk, I felt a rush of calm. I had been here for hours, since before the sun had risen, and had been organizing ever since. I did this almost every year on this specific day, Reaping Day. No matter what I tried, I would feel the nerves just before I would lay down for bed and would never be able to find sleep. Instead, I would settle with organizing anything that I could get my hands on. It was something to keep my mind off the chance that my name would be drawn. This year, my last year of being in the pool, my desk just so happened to be calling my name and it wasn't long before I found myself sitting in my classroom.<p>

I was a teacher to the young children of District 4. It wasn't a job that someone my age would typically have in the districts, but my lack of talent in anything that had to do with the fishing industry was a call for an exception. I was allowed to teach, something that I found myself decent at, as long as I proved to be efficient. For the last school year, I had. I wasn't the best, but I was fulfilling my purpose and that's all that mattered to the ones in charge. It was summer now, and some of the children were enjoying the summer while others were working. I hadn't been to the school in for almost 2 months, leaving my desk to be a cluttered mess. I could feel it calling my name as I laid down in bed the night before, and that's how I found myself here in this empty classroom.

I let another sigh escape my lips as I glanced up from my desk and into the room. Twenty smaller desks all lined in neat rows stared back at me and I felt the sadness creep into my heart. This may be the last time I see this room and that thought made me sad. I closed my eyes as I felt my hands start to shake. The nerves were making their return. I forced myself to take a few deep, calming breaths before I opened my eyes again. I looked out into the room and felt a small half smile tug on my lips. I would see this room again. I just needed to calm down. One more day and I could spend the rest of my life walking to and from this classroom without the fear of being tossed into the games.

I gathered my things, which wasn't much, just a small cardigan that I threw on before leaving home to combat the cold ocean air. I tossed over my forearm and quickly left the room before I could think any more about what the day had in store. I locked the door behind me and pushed the keys back into my pocket while briskly walking down the hallway. My eyes caught a clock on the wall and I felt my stomach drop slightly when I realized that I had been at the school much longer than I intended. My brisk walk quickly turned into a full blown sprint.

I made it home in record time and I wasn't sure if that was because of my speed or the sheer lack of people in the streets. I pushed open the door, throwing my cardigan on the table, and made a beeline for my room. My best dress and shoes were already laying on my bed and I praised myself for thinking ahead. I undressed and threw on the light blue cotton dress while simultaneously slipping on the white slippers that I only wore on special occasions. I was genuinely surprised that I didn't get stuck in the dress or fall over due to the speed I was going. I straightened out the dress, mindful of the delicate white lace around the middle, and glanced at myself in the mirror. I groaned. My hair was a mess, but I had no time to try and tame the blonde curls that had become a ball do frizz on the top my head. Instead, I quickly wretched it from the bun I had pulled it into this morning and tried my hardest to pat it down. I looked once again in the mirror and winced. If anything, it was worse. I sighed and started to quickly twist it into a sloppy braid that would hopefully keep it tame for the hour or more that I would be standing in town square.

I didn't bother looking into the mirror this time, knowing that I would only have to urge to fix my hair even more. Instead, I walked out of the room, checking to make sure everything was right before walking out the door and nearly running right into the flash of red that met my eyes. I let out a little gasp and my right hand reached for my heart, as if it stifle its pounding. My dark brown eyes met the bright green one of my best friends and I let out the breath I was holding.

"Annie!" I scolded despite the small smile that made an appearance on my face. "What are you doing here? You should already be in town square. The Reaping starts in 6 minutes! It won't do for us to both be late!" I grabbed her hand into mine and started pulling her down the street as fast as my feet would allow me in slippers.

I heard Annie's carefree laugh behind me, "I couldn't very well break tradition, could I?" she yelled as she was dragged along.

I smiled at that. Annie and I had been friends since we were very young. We went through school together and we went through training together when we were being taught about the fishing industry. When we both turned 12, and it was time for us to enter the pool to be reaped, Annie had shown up on my doorstep on Reaping Day. I can still remember the small forced smile on her face as she reached for my hand. I remember feeling infinity better with her hand in mine, infinity braver and I wiped the tears from my cheeks. Ever since that day, Annie has showed up at my doorstep and we have gone to the Reaping together, hand in hand.

Annie and I rounded the corner that led to the town square with just a few meager minutes to spare. We spent no time trying to catch our breath and immediately went to get checked in. When we were both set, my hand quickly found Annie's again and I led us both to the 18 year old female section. We found comfortable spots on the outside of the group, beside the walk way that separated the males and females. We had just settled, hand in hand, when Velvet Rainmaker walked out on to stage decked out in what I presumed were the Capitol's latest fashion statements. I felt Annie's hand squeeze mine, just as it did every year, as Velvet's high pitched voice echoed across the District. It was the same stuff every year, the Capitol trying to justify its actions through words and video. I blanked out completely, not caring to listen to the same spiel that they had been telling us since before I was born. I could practically recite the whole thing.

I was off in my own little word. My blank stare pointed towards the stage as I imagined what life would be like after my last reaping. I would be a full time teacher, surrounding myself with children and smiling faces. Maybe I would find a husband and settle down. The likelihood of children was low. Of course, I had always wanted children, but I couldn't imagine bringing another innocent soul into a society that actively participated in killing games and thought of them as entertainment. It was sick.

I was softly nudged out of my inner thoughts by Annie and I noticed that the beginning ceremony had ended. I felt my stomach twist as Velvet pranced across the stage and stopped in front of the microphone.

"It's time to announce our tributes!" Velvet's high pitched voice echoed throughout the square. "Ladies first!" She sang as she shuffled over to glass bowl on her left. She carefully reached into the bowl and plucked out the first slip of paper that her hand touched. She clutched it in her hand before walking back over to the microphone. She positioned herself in front of it before unfolding the piece of paper and announcing the name of the poor soul that would be entering the death arena.

I felt Annie's hand clutch mine tighter and the twist in my stomach become more violent. I squeezed her hand back to keep myself from shaking too violent as I could feel myself start to shake a bit. With a racing heart and an Annie clutched in my hand, I waited.

"Annie Cresta!"

I felt the breath that I hadn't even known I was holding release from my chest. It wasn't me. Not me. I was free. I was safe. The feeling in my stomach dissipated and I went to let go of Annie's hand, knowing that we were safe for the rest of our lives. But as I loosened my grip, I felt Annie's grip become deathly. I tried once more to pull my hand from hers, but she only gripped tighter if it was possible.

I felt myself grow confused. We were safe, so why was she reacting this way? My confused gaze shifted to her and I was nothing short of shocked at what I saw. Annie wasn't looking at me. Instead she was looking straight ahead, but that wasn't what caused my heart to drop to the very tips of my toes and my stomach start to twist again. The color in her usually pink cheeks was gone, leaving a sickly grey color in its place. The eye that I could see was rimmed red and I could see the tears pooling in them. I watched as the first one escaped her beautiful green eye and travel down her face and halfway down her neck.

"Annie Cresta, where are you dear?" Velvet's voice echoed across the square again and that's when I realized. How could I be so stupid? So selfish?

I instantly clutched her hand in mine own again, unwilling to let go. I felt throat close up and I desperately wanted to let out a strangled sob. But, I held it. I had no right to cry. It was not my name that was called. It was Annie's. Beautiful, blissful, fragile Annie. Annie – who sobbed for hours the first time we were taught how to spear fish in school and who had a panic attack and nearly fainted the first time we had to gut and clean them. Caring Annie who held me for almost 24 hours when my parents died. Sweet, sweet, fragile and caring Annie who was the last person that deserved this. I knew immediately, deep down, that she would not make it out of the arena. She would just be another nameless face that suffered the same fate as hundreds of other district children. I knew that if she by some miracle did make it out, that she would not be the Annie that I know now. She would change. She would be broken. My Annie could not take the torture and death that the games put you through. She was made of glass.

No. No. No.

This couldn't happen. Not to her. I had to help, like she had helped me so many times in my life.

My throat suddenly decided to open and the words were out of my mouth before I even properly thought about it. "I volunteer as tribute…" The words that I had intended to be a shout came out as a whisper and the only person to hear me had been Annie. I saw her jump and look at me with her big green eyes, full of shock. She started to shake her head, but I turned away from her, steeling myself for what I was about to do. Louder this time.

"I volunteer as tribute."

The Peacekeepers that I hadn't even realized were coming for Annie stopped. I gave Annie's hand one last reassuring squeeze as her shocked but grateful gaze never left me. I jerked my hand out of hers, knowing that she would never let go if I did not. I pushed my way out of the crowed of girls that I had grown up with, all of their gazes following me. I walked down the row middle lane, keeping my head high and refusing to look anywhere but straight ahead because I knew if I did I would likely either break down or throw up. Either of those options was possible.

I could hear Velvet happily raving on the stage. Unfortunately, I couldn't make out anything she was saying because despite the dead silence that was around me, I could hear a buzz coming from my inner ear, drowning out everything.

My body was on auto pilot and soon I was on the stage, standing on Velvet's left side. My shaking hands were behind me, nervously fiddling with the lace around my waist. I looked out into the crowed, scanning the faces of everyone. I quickly spotted Annie's shaking form in the arms of another girl that I believe was called Pier. I vaguely heard someone talking to me and soon someone had tapped me on the arm, startling me out of my thoughts. My eyes met the bright pink ones of Velvet Rainmaker and realized that she was talking to me while I had zoned out on Annie. How embarrassing.

"Yes?" I said softly, afraid that my voice would betray me if I spoke any louder.

I saw a flash of annoyance cross her snow white face, but it was quickly replaced by her usual bright smile. "I asked for your name." She said in her sing-song voice.

Oh right. They needed to know my name.

"Cordelia Kersey."

"District 4, your female tribute, Cordelia Kersey!" Velvet announced while her hands motioned in my general direction.

The silence was incredible.

Velvet shuffled awkwardly, and then cleared her throat. "Now on to the boys." She smiled, and shuffled over to the clear bowl on her right side. I zoned out then, staring into the crowd but seeing nothing. I was feeling nothing at the moment except the sharp twists in my lower stomach and the tingling that was coursing throughout my entire body. I so badly wanted to close my eyes and pretend like I was still sitting in my classroom and that I had just fallen asleep. This was all a bad dream and that I would wake up any moment and I would see Annie and everything would be okay and we would live our lives as normally as we could. But, that wasn't going to happen. I was going to be in the 70th Hunger Games.

The next thing I knew, I felt my right hand being pulled from behind my back and being lifted into the air. I jumped, startled. "District 4, your tributes!" Velvet announced in her thick Capitol accent. There was no applause, just stares. I stole a glance at the figure on the other side of Velvet. He was taller than me, much taller, and was tan with the build of a fisherman. The twist in my stomach tightened. I turned away, before I could let any of the negative thoughts that would undoubtedly emerge surface.

It wasn't long before my hand was dropped and I was escorted into Town Hall by the Peacekeepers standing around me. I followed them down a twist and turn of hallways, not really paying attention to where we were going, before we reached a door at the end of a hallway. They opened the door, and guided me inside. The door was closed without a word from anyone and I was alone.

I was only alone long enough to take a few steps and settled myself into the floral printed arm chair in the middle of the room. I felt the emotions that I had been trying to repress start to surface. My whole body felt hot and I could feel the tears start to pull into my eyes. I could let loose. No one was going to come see me. My parents were dead. There was no one. I took a deep breath, ready to let it all out when the doors opened. I sucked in my breath again and hastily wiped the tears that were pooling in my eyes away. I gathered myself and looked up.

Annie was standing in front of the closed doors, body shaking and teary eyed. "Cory," She whimpered before bolting to me and gathering my in her small arms. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm so sorry. Cory, you shouldn't have done that." She sobbed into my shoulder, her whole body convulsing. It was a bit funny, shouldn't the roles be reversed?

I gave a short laugh, wrapping my own arms around her. "I had to." I said. Annie lifted her head, tears still pouring down her face. "You're all I have left. I had to protect you." I said softly, wiping a tear off her face. Her face crumpled again and I saw the guilt in her eyes.

"Besides," I said quickly, giving her a small smile. "We both know I'm the stronger of the two of us." I winked.

Annie's own small smile crept onto her face. It was short lived. Her face quickly crumpled when her eyes met mine. She was always so perceptive when it came to knowing what I was thinking. She was so smart.

"You are _not _going to die." She said harshly, suddenly more determined than she was just moments ago.

"Annie…" I started, but was quickly cut off.

"No!" She yelled. "You _will_ come back to me Cory. You have to." She said desperately clutching onto my shoulders as if her life and whole happiness depended on it.

I swallowed, but gave a short nod. I couldn't tell her that she was wrong when she was so desperately clinging onto me. I couldn't crush her like that.

Her eyes darted back and forth, trying to find something in my expression. I will never know if she found it or not. "You have to do everything you can to get home." She said, shaking my slightly. "Promise me you will do everything you can." She said, her green eyes that were usually so full of life stared straight into mine.

"I promise." I whispered.

She opened her mouth to say more, but was cut off by the door opening. "Time is up." Came the monotone voice of a faceless Peacekeeper. Annie nodded, not taking her eyes off me. She pulled me into a crushing hug. "I love you. You're my sister. Come back." She muttered into my hair. I gave another stiff nod. She pulled away. And turned to walk out of the room. I watched her go, trying to memorize everything about her. I feared that it would be the last time I ever saw her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Just so everyone knows Annie and Cordelia are NOT in love. I feel like that's how it came off. They just have a super close relationship. Which is why Annie was so upset and why Cory felt the need to volunteer for her. They're like sisters! Very, very close sisters. Their relationship is based off the relationship I have with my own sister. ANYWAYS, first chapter is done and I'm already working on the next one! I'm so excited about this. Updates will probably be posted every two weeks because I have another story that I REALLY need to update and get going and I thought I would alternate weeks. There might be more or less time between updates depending on how much free time I have. Keep in mind - I am a full time student in Uni. But, I will try. I don't like disappointing people. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I LOVE REVIEWS. THEY MAKE MY HEART SING.

You're all beautiful and I can't wait hearing from you allllllll!~


End file.
